A Gift
by broncomap
Summary: Early in their relationship Matt wants to buy Kitty a gift. Dear readers, don't expect too much of this story, it's a simple one chapter story that I even hesitated to publish.


Disclaimer - I do not own these characters and have no monetary profit from this story.

AN - Two things. - This takes place early in Matt & Kitty's relationship. Also, I wrote this tonight as I was taking a break from writing a longer more serious story that I will start to post soon. Please forgive any inconsistencies or errors.- really I wrote it tonight. I'm getting more daring in 1 chapter stories!

Matt sat in a courtroom in Topeka Kansas for the third consecutive day ready to be called again to the witness stand. Suddenly at noon there was flurry of activity, the accused made a plea bargain and the trial was over. Pleased to be able to head home sooner than expected Matt hurried from the courtroom to the stage depot to buy a ticket for the 3:00 PM stage to Dodge.

On his way back to his hotel he stopped in front of Miss Laura's Emporium and peeked in the window. After a few moments he put his hand on the doorknob to enter, but changed his mind and walked away.

Miss Laura Mitchel the stout middle-aged owner of the store smiled to herself as she surreptitiously glanced out the window and saw the tall, handsome, young US Marshal peeking in yet again. For the past few days she's seen him outside looking in the window but pretending not to. She saw him put his hand on the doorknob but change his mind and walk away. Laura Mitchell shook her head and smiled. She knew men; after all she wasn't really a miss having been widowed twice. Laura knew that that strong young man with the reputation for being fearless was afraid to enter her shop.

Matt Dillon strode down the street towards his hotel. He'd wanted to go into the shop but couldn't bring himself to. How would he know what to buy for her? Even if the owner tried to help, how would he know what to say? As he walked Matt pictured Kitty – her sparkling eyes, red hair, special smile he knew was his. She was beautiful, smart, fun to be with and when she'd arrived in Dodge had quickly become his best friend. He'd tried to convince himself they could remain just friends, but deep inside knew he was fooling himself. They were in her room a few evening ago, irresistibly drawn to each other when he tried to explain that he was a lawman so didn't have the right to a permanent relationship. She'd put her arms around him, looked up and whispered, "Matt what do you feel?"

He'd swallowed hard, "I feel like - I love you." He hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. He loved her in every way. She'd smiled, "I love you too."

"Kitty, I can't offer you marriage. A lawman's life is short. I don't want to leave a widow and orphans behind, I can't do that."

"Matt if a lawman's life is short we don't want to miss a minute. I don't fully understand your fears about leaving behind a widow and orphans, but I accept them and am not talking about marriage. I'm yours if you want me now and forever."

He'd looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes, "Kitty I'm yours if you want me now and forever."

They fell into each other's arms knowing that they weren't married, and wouldn't be anytime soon or ever, but had made vows truer than many that had been spoken before a preacher.

After a night of little sleep and much passion, he'd gotten the wire saying he had to go to Topeka to testify at a trial.

Now here he was thinking about the redhead that held his heart and soul. He wanted to bring her a gift and that Emporium looked like a fine place to find one, but it was such unfamiliar territory.

Matt stopped in his tracks on his way to the hotel and reprimanded himself, "Dillon come on, unfamiliar territory has never stopped you before."

He turned abruptly, walked back to the store, and without hesitation entered. Then he froze, not knowing that to do.

Laura was amused at the sight of the big, strong man with the reputation for arresting the worst of the worst, looking so helpless and out of place, "Can I help you?"

Matt looked at Laura, "I, um I – well I guess – well I want to buy a gift for a lady."

Laura nodded, "Let me guess, this is a special lady and you've never bought a gift for her before."

Somewhat relieved Matt sighed and nodded.

"All right, what type of thing did you have in mind?"

Matt's mouth opened but no sound came out. He had no idea what to say.

Laura saw his panic and knew she had to go more basic, "First, what does she look like? Eye color, hair color, size – what ever you can tell me."

"Well she has red hair and blue eyes. Her skins is real pale. She's pretty – no she's beautiful." He paused as if picturing her, "Kind of small and slight but bursting with life and energy, always ready to take on the world."

Laura grinned. This man had it bad and she hoped the lady was worth it. Somehow she had a feeling she was, "All right, let's narrow it down. Were you thinking jewelry or clothing?"

Matt looked at her again with panic in his eyes. "Well I guess either."

Shaking her head with a smile Laura knew she had her work cut out for herself but was enjoying it. "All right marshal, maybe it would help me if I knew where you were in your relationship. My intention is not to pry, but it would help me to know just how personal an item this could be. Are you engaged, dating, just friends - Laura doubted the just friends part could be true."

Matt again looked stumped but felt he had to take charge of the situation in some small way, "I've never bought a gift for her before, but want it to be personal. Maybe jewelry."

Laura looked at Matt. He was as deeply in love as she had seen any man. Yet there was something unusual about the relationship. She made a quick decision and walked behind her desk. She pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. "Come look at this and tell me what you think."

Matt walked over. It was necklace. On a slender silver chain hung two small simple silver hearts held together by a pearl. It was simple but somehow moving.

Matt looked at the necklace and smiled, "That's perfect. So perfect. I'm sorry but I'm sure I can't afford it."

Laura smiled, "It's beautiful but not valuable. Just a trinket really, but just the thing for the right woman."

She made the price about right for a US Marshal and Matt gladly paid every cent he had until his next paycheck.

He walked out the door knowing that the necklace was his symbol of now and forever.

Laura smiled as he left. That necklace had been given to her by her first husband. The love of her life. She had married a second time, but never got over the loss of her first husband. She had been advised to sell the necklace to an established jeweler because it was worth quite a bit. Laura knew it's real value. She was happy to see the young marshal ride off with the necklace to deliver it to the love of his life. It all seemed right.

The End.


End file.
